Twisted
by Tre'sire
Summary: AU. Alice's wonderland is a very dark place, very dark Indeed...
1. Quite Mad Indeed

**A/N: 1. Okay guys i know that this chapter is quite a bit like Alice in wonderland, but it's going to be nothing like it promise. It will have some of the story line but that's it. I just wanted to get the first bit going. So if this chapter seems a lot like the original Alice in wonderland, don't worry the rest will be completely different. But the last couple of paragraphs are completely my own work, so yeah...I'll let you get on too the story now. **

**PS: AU. Alice will be quite different in this but, i'm thinking if i write a sequel of when she's older and more grown up then maybe she will be more um...chirpy...  
>Oh and don't worry, Jasper will be in this. Its just a mystery as im trying to make this into a twisted version of Alice in wonderland.<strong>

_**But please remember to read my authors note at the bottom!, it's very important!**_

**Warning: Alice is sort of OCC and this is AU. But luckily it's not all human. That can be your one hint!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one.<strong>

_**Quite Mad Indeed.**_

**Alice.**

I sighed, quite tired of waiting for my older sister, Cynthia to finish her book. Which had absolutely _No_ pictures in it at all!.How could she find that interesting?.

What is the use of reading a _Book, _If it had no pictures?

None at all!

I tilted my head to the side. Wondering if it was worth getting up to pick some of the pretty wild flowers.

_Nah. _I decided. The sun was to warm and was making me quite lazy. I couldn't be bothered to move.

"_I'm Late! I'm Late!"_ a small voice squeaked. I looked up from where i had been counting the grass blades to see a white rabbit with pinkish eyes rush past me. I shrugged and was about to go back to counting when i noticed something strange.

The rabbit was wearing a _waist coat!. _

"Oh no!" the small voice exclaimed again and i noted with surprise that the voice came from the Rabbit. "I shall be late!" he pulled a _pocket watch _from the waistcoat and stared intently at it before rushing off again crying "I'm so very late!"

I looked curiously after it for a second before sparing a glance toward Cynthia, whom i saw with relief was still preoccupied with her _book._ I decided to chase after it and just in time to see it drop down a small hole.

I dove straight after it without hesitation, letting out a small scream as i was plunged into darkness. The hole was formed into a long dark tunnel that dipped and turned multiple times. I twisted and curved into the air passing many _curious _things.

_How strange!_

The long ride went on either very long or very slowly. I had lost track of the white rabbit long ago, Maybe around the time i had passed the purple cabinet with many statues sitting on the shelves.

"I wonder how long i shall be down here"_._ I thought to myself aloud. I still couldn't see the end of the tunnel.

_Down Down Down... _i slid down the dark, winding tunnel until finally a sliver of light peaked up at me and suddenly i was standing on a pile of leaves and twigs, and the rabbit was back in my eyesight.

"Oh Dear!" he cried again. "Oh dear, How late it's getting!" he pulled out the small pocket watch, his eyes bugged out before he hurried off again.

I followed after him, much too bewildered to say anything, he turned around a corner and by the time i had reached it, he had disappeared again not so much as a hair after him.

"Mr. Rabbit?" i called out uncertainly. "Mr. Rabbit, where are you?"

My question was greeted with a big fat silence. I shifted slightly, squinting into the darkness of the room i seemed to have landed in. It was a long wood panelled room with many doors and a large glass table sat right smack in the middle with something on it.

I walked slowly around the room, Trying to figure out a way to get out of this _place. _I wanted to go home now, i missed Cynthia and mummy and Daddy.

Suddenly i knocked into something, which turned out to be the table i had briefly seen before, i noticed that lying on the table was a small golden key. I held it up and then turned towards the doors around me and frowned, The key seemed to small to be able to fit into any of the locks.

Scanning the room a second time i noticed a small panelled door in the far left corner with a shiny brass knob. The key seemed fit perfectly as i slid it into the lock and turned it, to my surprise it opened straight away.

I peeked into the small hole that the door opened into to see a pretty garden with bright beds of vibrant orange and yellow flowers, i sighed wistfully, now wanting to go and see the garden. But it wouldn't be any good trying to get in, i definitely wouldn't fit, the door was only about the size of my head. Which was very small.

I wandered back over to the table, with a small hope of finding some other key that lead to something as equally exciting. Looking the table over o felt my face droop in disappointment as i didn't find any other shiny keys.

But i did happen to notice a small bottle with a purplish liquid in it with a note attached onto the neck of the bottle.

_DRINK ME._ It read in elegant script. I glanced around and shrugged, i was always open to an adventure. plus this one seemed to be exciting.

_And, well...It couldn't hurt, could it?._

I opened my mouth wide and gulped down the purple stuff which smelled quite similar to Cynthia's favourite perfume. It tasted a little bit like cherries and blackberries mixed together which was nice, better than mother's homemade soup that is.

I soon finished the bottle off and noticed the room getting bigger and bigger, i spared a glance down and gasped loudly my hand flying to my mouth dramatically, like i had seen Cynthia do once, when i had brought a large spider into the house. She had screamed and screamed, apparently she was terrified of spiders... and snakes and dogs and horses and mice...

I had shrunk!. Now i was only about eleven inches high. But i was also about the right size to fit through the door with the pretty gardens, i realised.

I walked over to the door, gasping at how big everything looked to me now.

With horror, i realised as i reached the door that the key had disappeared when i had shrunk. I looked back at the table, walking under it and seeing the key was in fact back on the glass table looking as if it hadn't moved one centimetre.

I sighed and prepared to climb up the left leg of the table, hitching my long dress skirts up over my knees and trying to slide up the leg, only to fall right back down again and onto the floor.

I looked up at the table and struggled not to burst into frustrated tears. It wouldn't do any good to cry now, it didn't help anything as my mother always said, it only gives you red puffy eyes and you always feel as if you have a hangover.

* * *

><p>A little while later, i was sitting down and thinking when i saw a small pink cake box tucked away into the corner of the right leg of the table. I quickly rushed over, my curiosity getting the best of me <em>as usual<em> .

Opening the lid, i gasped as i was presented with a little cupcake, the words _EAT ME_ printed in delicate pink icing.

My stomach rumbled at the exact same time so i shrugged again, picking it from the box and bringing it up, to level it with my eyes.

"I shall eat it" i announced to no one in particular but brought it forward to my mouth to take a bite...then another...and another...and then _another..._

Very Quickly the cupcake disappeared and my stomach settled happily.

A huge ripping sound echoed throughout the room not more than a minute later and i glanced around with a shocked gasp, i seemed to have grown taller and taller and taller until i reached the height of a giant.

I couldn't hold back my tears now. They flowed down my cheeks, rushing like a river. I was now crouched over in a ball like position. How was i going to be able to get home now?, I was the size of my house if not bigger!. Mother would never let me set another foot into the house if i stayed this big!

I sat down on the floor sullenly, when a slight sound caught my attention. It was the pitter, patter sound of tiny feet, i dried my eyes quickly on the back of my hand and looked towards the source of the sound.

It just so happened to be the white rabbit again, only this time he was holding something other than the pocket watch, instead he was grasping onto a pair of brown suede gloves.

He kept muttering to himself, obviously not realising he had company.

"Must hurry" he said almost frantically. "Must hurry, her highness will be _so_ upset if I'm late."

I let out a small sigh of relief, happy i was not alone anymore.

"Excuse me sir?" i began in a timid voice, surprised at how loud it sounded as it echoed around the room. The white rabbit stole a glance upwards towards me and let out a piercing shriek, i clamped my hands over my ears, just as he dropped the gloves and scuttled along again.

My face drooped in misery as he disappeared again, how was i too get out If no one was here to help me?.

"Hello, there" a smooth honey like voice came from way down below me. I looked down to see a man, not any older than Cynthia staring up at me with vibrant Red eyes. I reeled back in shock for a moment, but soon a strange mist of calm settled over me and i sat back again, instantly at ease.

"And who might you be?" he asked in that smooth voice.

"Mother says not to speak with strangers" i glared down at him, my voice taking on that dopeyness that people usually get if they're really relaxed or very calm.

He chuckled, reaching up to run a hand through the crazy blond mop that sat upon his head.

"Your mother is a smart woman" he said, humour colouring his tone. And I waited impatiently to see if he would say more and when he didn't, i frowned down at him.

"Who are you?"

He laughed again, only this time it had a sort of hysterical edge to it.

"That is the question, dear" he chuckled manically, bringing a pale, chalky hand up to stroke a large, purple and orange cat that i hadn't noticed before, it was perched on his shoulder and was smiling widely at me, it's teeth flashing in the faint light.

"That is the question, my dear " he repeated. "Who am I? Who are you? Who is anybody?"

He disappeared then with a loud bang, the faint smell of smoke hanging in the air as he left. The cat stayed there though, still grinning at me, as it floated in the air.

"Choose wisely" It said in a wispy voice, like my Gramps voice before he died.

"Choose what wisely?" i cried out, i looked down and jumped, seeing the floor becoming closer and closer towards me. I could feel myself start to get smaller and smaller as the cat watched me with his piercing bright gray eyes .

The cat had started to disappear, until only the bright, Cheshire grin was all that was left.

"Follow the right path" was all i got back in answer before the cat became completely invisible, a ghostly chuckle echoing behind him.

I screamed loudly as i kept shrinking. Without looking i knew that i was becoming way smaller than i had been before.

_Follow the right path, my child. Don't let her tricks reel you in!_ That familiar, but soothing, honey voice sounded in my head and it sounded worried.

_We are all depending on you. Please Don't let us down!._

_Please!..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 2. Hey guys!. **

**This is my first story so please go easy on me!  
>But i do welcome constructive criticism, it will help me make my writing better. So if you have any suggestions, I'm very happy for you to leave one in a review or a message, your choice! <strong>

_**I NEED A BETA!. Anybody interested? PM me please!**_

_**Lots of love.**_

_**Tre'sire. Xoxo**_

**PS: any suggestions on how to go with this is also appreciated. *Wink Wink***

**OH and please review and tell me what you thinks!, i would love to know your thoughts on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 1**

**It's me!**

**I couldn't resist and put it up as soon as i was finished!, Hope you like this one! And you might notice that the rabbit is in this quite a lot but don't worry the rabbit will remain a rabbit, he's only leading Alice too the places she needs to reach...**

**Anyhow...Go back to the story...ENJOY!**

**Warnings: Alice is kind of occ and Jasper is too sort of. AU, but luckily not all human.**

**PS: Thanks to my new beta ****ILeftMyHeartWithYou.**

**Page break.**

**Chapter 2**

**Mystifying Illusion **

**Alice.**

I zigzagged through the large hedge maze, searching, for what exactly? I had absolutely no idea. But i was running, and suddenly a familiar face appeared in front of me.

"You!" i cried, pointing at him. He smirked at me, lounging lazily against the side of the large hedge.

"Yes, _Me" _He mocked me, his smirk widening. I frowned up at him, now that i was back to my usual size, i was the one that had too look _up _at _him._

"You don't have to be rude" I shot back snootily. He stared strangely at me for a moment before his lips twitched into a grin, it was not unlike the one the Cheshire had been sporting, only hours ago.

I had decided to call the cat Cheshire, on a whim of course. I couldn't just call it the cat all the time could i?,

No, because that would be awfully rude!.

"why do you act so _old?_" the blonde man asked, his eyes flashing a scarlet red. I didn't even flinch at the colour anymore, i just felt so at _ease _around him. I wonder if he had that effect on everybody?

"What?" i frowned. I didn't act_ old, _I just acted the way mother had taught me to. She said that was how a dignified woman acts.

"He Means" came the voice of the Cheshire, whom was staring at me from where he had appeared on the blonde man's shoulder, his twitchy, gray eyes flicking from me to the blonde man.

"That you act as if you are an old woman, you always seem so... _serious_" he spat the last word out as if it was very distasteful and horrible for him to even think let alone s_peak _it aloud.

"How do you know that?" i asked suspiciously, i had only run into them twice, this being the second time. The Cheshire's eyes widened quite comically and he started to fade away quickly.

"See you later-" he sputtered out, before he disappeared completely. The man sighed running a large, pale white hand over his face tiredly.

"Who are you?" i asked again, for the second time today. Only this time the man didn't go all weird on me. Instead he gave me a grin and walked forward a few steps, his gate, which i noticed was much like a cheetah's or even a Tiger.

"Jasper." He purred lightly. "And what might your name be ?"

"Alice" i smiled and stepped forward to curtsy, exactly the way mother had taught me to do. As i lifted from my slightly wobbly curtsy, i noticed the amused look that had spread across Jasper's face as he let out a slight chuckle.

"What?" i snapped irritably, trying not to stomp my foot in anger. He better not be laughing at my curtsy!

He stared at me for a long minute, before i started to shift under his intense gaze and he snapped out of it, while blinking quite rapidly.

"You intrigue me" He murmured , as he walked forward to graze a hand stroking softly down my cheek, and to my surprise, I leant into his ice cold palm, not once flinching at the temperature. It actually felt quite _Nice _against my flushed skin.

We stared at one another, his scarlet eyes boring into my Brown ones. i smiled up at him, not completely sure why i was doing it, but i felt compelled, as if he wanted me too.

"Hah-Hem" a high feminine voice cleared her throat loudly and we both spun around, my mouth dropping open in a very un-ladylike way. The woman i had turned to see, was stunningly beautiful, but she had an air of kindness about her, She looked around Jasper's age, maybe even a little older.

"Hi Bella" Jasper greeted the woman, standing slightly in front of me, protective as he scanned her up and down. Bella rolled her strange gold -brown eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Have some faith, jasper" she chided him. "I'm not going to do anything, I'm not like that you_ know_"

He sighed. "Yeah i know Bella."

Bella switched her attention to me and smiled warmly.

"Hi, sweetie" she cooed. "and who might you be?" she asked.

A smiled took over my face and to my surprise i skipped out from behind Jasper and skidding to a stop in front of her. I just felt very at ease around her. She had this very friendly aura around her.

"Hi Bella" i chirped, noting the surprise on her face. "I'm Alice."

"H-How do you know my name?" She stuttered. I frowned, wrinkling my nose in confusion.

"I heard you talking, and Jasper called you Bella" I explained, worrying if that was a bad thing, both of their eyes widened at my sentence.

"You heard us?" Jasper asked incredulously. I nodded a small smile creeping back onto my face.

"Yep!, why what's wrong?" I asked, noticing the dumbfounded looks plastered across both of their stunningly beautiful faces.

"Nothing" Bella managed to choke out, and then she turned towards Jasper, and reaching out to grasp his arm.

A wave of jealousy spread through me, I actually felt like shouting 'He's mine' To her. I do not know why i was so possessive over Jasper, i didn't even really know him yet. But i felt as if he belonged to me and me _only!_.

"We need to go!" she whispered to him, urgently. He casted a glance back at me, before turning to nod at her.

He turned to me and i frowned, knowing that there was definitely a sad look sitting in my features.

"You have to go" I said sadly, motioning to Bella. He managed to almost hide his look of surprise from me and nodded.

"I do" was he said.

"Bye" i waved to him, noticing him starting to back away, along side with Bella. He quickly waved back and Bella threw me a quick smile before they were both gone, too fast for my eyes to catch.

"See you soon" i called after them, knowing that i would at least, see Jasper again soon.

My head cocked to the side as i thought about their speed and beauty. _How peculiar. _I thought to myself. Whatever Bella and Jasper were, they certainly were not human, well, not like me at least.

The familiar _pitter, patter_ of tiny feet came from behind me. And i turned to see who i had been looking to find from the start.

"_I'm so very Late now!" _The white rabbit rushed past me, wailing from the top of his lungs and staring at that same pocket watch. I stared curiously after him for a moment, before deciding to follow him.

It's not like Jasper would be back anytime soon, and I had to do something in the meantime.

I don't know how i could tell about Jasper not returning for a while. but I could strangely _feel_ it, deep down in my bones.

It was a very _curious_ feeling!.

" Mr. Rabbit?" I called after him, but he kept running all the while yelling out the same things over and over.

"_The duchess will be so mad that I'm Late!_"

"_so Late!"_

"_Must Hurry!"_

"Wait!" i shouted after him, starting to follow, trotting as fast as i could, all the while trying not to trip over the many tangled and snarled roots lying about the floor.

"Mr. Rabbit, Wait!"...

Page break.

**A/N 2: Hi guys! Again...**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and thank you to anybody who had put me on alert or favourite. You're awesome!. **

_**Please, Please Reveiw! I would love to know what you think!**_

_**Peace xxx**_


End file.
